Different techniques are available to determine the movement of objects within a scene. In one such approach, markers can be attached to objects within the scene, to provide marked objects. A monitoring system can then perform image-based tracking of the marked objects within the scene. This approach, however, is not fully satisfactory because it is complex, expensive, intrusive, and inconvenient. This approach may also fail to yield results having sufficient precision for some applications.